marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mjölnir (Earth-416274)
Mjölnir is a powerful enchanted axe-hammer forged by the Dwarves for the Asgardian Royal Family, and is said to be the strongest weapon in Asgard's history. Capabilities Thor had been entrusted with the mighty axe-hammer Mjölnir, that was "forged in the heart of a dying star." Thor's mystical axe-hammer Mjölnir, which resembled a axe-hammer hybrid rather than a mallet, had a number of elemental powers. It has been stated by Odin himself that Mjölnir's power had no equal, though its power has been contested by the strength of vibranium and the power of the Infinity Gems. Mjölnir was extremely durable and, combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by Odin, it was, for all intents and purposes, indestructible. It had deflected three blasts from the Destroyer (which were able to disintegrate its targets and cause explosions) and returned a blast back to it. almost nothing being capable of withstanding a axe or hammer strike or throw (with the exception of Captain America's Shield). Thor used Mjölnir for a variety of short- and long-range attacks, either by direct hits or by throwing it. It returned to Thor whenever he threw it or summoned it, regardless of the impending obstacles and distance; even traveling through realms. Whenever dropped by Thor, it assumed a fixed position from which no one could move it except for a "worthy" individual. Those worthy of wielding Mjölnir would find swinging the axe-hammer nearly effortless. Due to Mjölnir's increased size and mass, having both the blade of an axe and the head of a hammer in its construction, as well as sporting an elongated handle enabling the weapon to be wielded two-handed. Eitri even went as far as to say Mjölnir was meant to be the strongest weapon in Asgard's history. Thor also used it for directing his summoned elements, such as lightning, wind, rain, and snow. It was later revealed that Thor's lightning abilities never originated from Mjölnir, but rather it was a tool to help him focus and hone his powers until he was able to master his power and freely wield them. Despite this, the axe-hammer appears to have the power to summon lightning even when Thor isn't wielding it, as seen when Captain America used Mjölnir to strike Thanos with lightning from the sky. After being retrieved from the past, Mjölnir granted Steve Rogers abilities similar to Thor's, such as enhanced strength and durability, making Rogers able to go head to head with the Mad Titan Thanos. *'Worthiness Enchantment:' After Thor disobeyed Odin and nearly caused a war between Asgard and Jotunheim, Odin banished Thor to Earth without his powers and placed an enchantment on the axe-hammer Mjölnir. "Whosoever holds this axe, if they be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor." This enchantment surrounding Mjölnir prevents it from being wielded by anyone save those who have been found worthy. When Thor sacrificed himself to protect Earth from The Destroyer he proved himself worthy to wield Mjölnir once again and gained full use of his powers. Only Thor, Captain America and Spider-Man. To anyone else, Mjölnir cannot be lifted from the ground nor wrested from Thor’s grip. Those who are deemed worthy are able to wield Mjölnir. *'Weapon Summoning:' Mjölnir obeyed Thor's summons as though it were alive. Mjölnir traveled to Thor when it was displaced within a crater from miles away, reaching him in seconds. Mjölnir would return to Thor whenever it was thrown at an opponent. While battling the Hulk in a hanger of the Helicarrier, Thor summoned Mjölnir from another room and it came crashing through the Helicarrier to get to him. *'Density Manipulation:' Mjölnir's enchantment allowed its worthy wielders to swing it nearly effortlessly yet, in reality, it was as heavy as a mountain to an average person. Its ability to manipulate its weight allowed Mjölnir to fly at high speeds without slowing down when hurled as well as have it strike with a massive concussive force equal to at least that of a grenade. In Jotunheim, Thor bashed the Frost Giants around him with his hammer, then threw Mjölnir, making it strike multiple Frost Giants in its path in moments. Quicksilver and Hulk were pinned down by Mjölnir's immense weight, as was Loki. Mjölnir's momentum could also be manipulated. If held by someone worthy, its momentum would be that of a simple axe-hammer. If caught and held by someone unworthy in mid-air after being thrown by someone worthy, its momentum would be that of a heavily-weighted object with its velocity unchanged *'Clothing Generation:' Mjölnir was able to conjure armor onto its user or change their combat attire into something more casual. Thor took advantage of this ability to change from Asgardian casual wear to his armor, and from his armor to human street clothes. Additionally, the axe demonstrated being able to transform and disguise itself to an extent, either through enchantments placed upon it or from its own power, which notably allowed it to transform into an staff and then back again. *'Anti-Force:' Thor is capable of producing an indescribably powerful blast known as the Anti-Force which is capable of annihilating entire planets. *'Energy Absorption and Redirection:' Thor is able to use Mjölnir to absorb energy blasts directed towards him as means of attack. Once the energy is absorbed, Thor can redirect it back amplified towards the source. Thor used Mjölnir to absorb the Silver Surfer's Cosmic blasts, Sky-Walker's Cosmic Tempest, radio active energy, and magnetism such as Magneto's personal magnetic field. Mjölnir's even managed to redirect the energy of the Null Bomb, which was created to destroy all life in the Black Galaxy, the blast of which was shown as powerful enough to reignite a dying sun. It has also absorbed mystical energies, such as Pluto's mystic flame. The Axer was even able to absorb a portion of the mystical energies granted from every god pantheon on Earth. *'Energy Projection:' With Mjölnir, Thor could project blasts, waves, and bolts of electrical energy of various sizes and intensities. While the axe can generate electrical energy, it can channel more energy from the lightning storms it creates to summon its lightning for powerful energy attacks. With Mjölnir, Odin could project a powerful beam of golden light and use it to take away all of Thor's superhuman powers, destroy what was left of Thor's armor after stripping much of it off of him, and ultimately send him flying into the Bifrost. *'Resurrection:' Mjölnir possessed the ability to revive people back from death itself and to restore them to optimum health like when it resurrected Thor as he was passing away due to being injured by the Destroyer while he was mortal. *'Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation:' Thor was able to absorb and manipulate the electromagnetic energies of the Celestial Mothership. *'Cosmic Energy:' Mjölnir allows Thor to produce and control Cosmic Energy to an unknown limit for a variety of purposes. *'Energy Sensing:' Mjölnir can detect practically all types of energy. It reacts particularly strongly to evil psychic energy, and supernatural energy. Mjölnir can also track down the energy pattern of someone in hiding, detect any Asgardians aura by their electrons discharge, and can sense and track the energy radiating from mystical objects. *'Undead Lethality:' Mjölnir is lethal to undead. Thor once threw Mjölnir at a vampire, with contact causing the vampire to burst into flame and crumble to dust. *'Color Changing:' Mjölnir has the ability to change it's color to any color from by just a thought. *'Physical Augmentation:' When Steve Rogers and Peter Parker wielded Mjölnir, it greatly enhanced their physical abilities, such as strength and durability, which allowed him to fight against Thanos on equal terms. Category:Items Category:Magical Items Category:Asgardian Items Category:Weapons Category:Magical Axes Category:Magical Hammers Category:Avengers Equipment Category:Power Bestowal Category:Power Amplification Category:Uru